onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AYET
Welcome AYET Hi, the pleasure is all mine, I am also excited about it, Rurouni Kenshin is awefreakingsome, right? Btw you can sing your posts by four ~ like this [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 15:35, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :D Well I don't know what you are talking about, talk pages are for leaving messages so you did nothing wrong there. As for Roa, he is not an admin, he was a chat mod in the past. As long as you don't do vaandalizing/major trolling or other violation of guidelines everything is fine in this wikia and to be honest, even though I am here for about a year, I dunno much about USING it. So don't fret it even if you mess something up :-) and yes you got the signature right, if you want a designed signature I think Ricizubican help about it. Have a nice time [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 17:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Image Guidelines Ayet, I'd like to kindly point out to you that uploading images for personal use only (as you did with the image of Chopper for your blog) is against the Image Guidelines. Please upload images for blogs on photobucket or imageshack. If you copy the image URL into the article it should show the picture. The particular image you uploaded is already on the wiki btw. 15:02, February 7, 2012 (UTC) It's all summed up here: MediaWiki:Uploadtext Don't worry about it. I earned about 50 edits just by pointing out the guidelines to people. You are by far not the first one. ;) 15:40, February 7, 2012 (UTC) game http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tuckyd/So_You_Think_You_Know_The_One_Piece_Wikia_Users Admins and Editors Admins are the people who administrate the site (word of Captain Obvious!). They are the caretakers of the wiki who have the right to delete stuff and ban users. "Editors" are what people refer to wiki users who do mainly that: editing articles. I, for example, am not an editor. I blog, chat, remind people of the image guidelines and put delete tags on needlessly uploaded images. But I have very few article edits. There are other users who do nothing but article edits and you will rarely to never see them do or comment on a blog. Editors are just regular wiki users who's rights are not any different from anyone else's. It's really just a name. Hope that helps. 09:31, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Ahou Class 2 - Reference Yo Aye-kun, MDM here. Well its the reference trick is pretty simple. Just follow the steps below. 1. Find the link you want the reference directed to. For example: I am just gonna choose one of my blog. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Monkey.D.Me/Good_Morning_Class 2. Now you have to use this code bellow .. GMC As you can see that after " [ " you paste the reference link. Then after one space you write what word or words you want it to appear in the reference. I choose " GMC " you can write one word or even a sentence but after you are finished, close the code with " ] ". Result: GMC now this is just plain reference text but you can also bold it by putting ' on both ends of code. or underline it with Thats all and if you have any other question or if the code does not work, feel free to contact me. Class dismissed. -- 05:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Not from this generation? Hey there mate, how are you doing? Just being a bit curious, would you mind teeling me your age? Cause you sonded like a young fellow but in your profile, you wrote that you are not from this generation. It made me a bit curious. Its ok if you don't want to tell. And by the way the tenth part of my lame pediction is out. Blackened D. Soul Talk 01:17, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Okie doie, thanks for the reply, well I get your point, I am in my early twenties and even I am on the older side of the users, but fear not, it is never too late, just as you said, to read OP, Kampai! (And please don't kill me). Also, I call my prediction lame because I have something called induced inferiority complex :P :D. See ya around :-) [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 09:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Threat! Kisama...how dare you use my name? Just who do you think you are messing with eh? Have you no fear of death? *Orders underling to aim a cannon at Ayet* Well joke aside, I do not mind, it was a funny conversation :D (but the last line was not really my type, I am not into yoai, but I do understand a joke). Have a nice trip see you when you are back. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 13:58, February 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Hatred I noticed your message concerning my comment to the AWC. That blog has been revived about four-five times by various AWCs who feel like they have something to contribute. In my opinion, once a blog has already been thoroughly discussed, then it is considered archived (like forums and stuff), but that is just me. Some people find old blogs like that that no one wants to discuss anymore and comment on them. It doesn't bug me so much on other peoples' blogs, but my blog=my rules, and I dislike that. This blog in particular bugs me because it has been revived so much, and this particular AWC decided to make baseless accusations. I guess I overreacted, but it still just bugs me. 15:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Don't fret it, no need to remove the punchline, its no biggie, how was your trip? [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 15:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) You did not bore me one bit, nice to know that you had a good trip, wish you a Kakkoi honeymoon in the future (and review of the trip too XD) WHY>>>????????????????? I get on cht and you were there like 5 minutes ago... I miss u bro oh and join dorm 22 with evan and I! Tip: Stay on chat for a while and just check on it every 2 to 3 minutes. 03:42, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Join dorm 22 on Good Morning Class. 11:19, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Devil Fruit blog Heya, you can link it, no problem :) I also don't see a reason why people would complain about re-ermerging blogs. There are themes that just never get old, and reviving old topics isn't necessarily bad. 12:10, February 23, 2012 (UTC) It is not necessarily bad, but please avoid over-discussed topics or topics that have just been finished discussing lately. Noted on that, Rici. I'll be careful with the blogs I create, definitely no over-discussed topics (e.g. Sabo) and I will be observing on topics which people discussed to the bone in the recent times, and avoid it. Thanks for the advice and appreciated. - AY - 14:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Whoa You really got your 2 most recent blogs up in the list! Great job XD. Evanalmighty 15:47, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Japanese people addressing title Sorry I didn't have a lesson on this stuff... actually, one guy asked me about this way back when and after I gave them a nerdy explanation, people were interested in hearing more so that's how lessons begun. I figured nobody would need that lesson since I already answered it in front of everyone but guess not. You don't have to but I'd appreciate if you leave a note about doing a lesson on this in my lessons page (linked at bottom of each blog) where it says suggestions or whatever. Anyway... *-kun is usually for boys. maybe sometimes girls. *-san is formal *-dono is like your majesty *-sama is addressing royalty or someone in power... or someone you really respect like a god. You could always be sarcastic. *-chan is for cute things like girls, toddlers, pets, dolls, blah. 09:22, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Well if you're really curious, feel free to ask anytime. If you're really dedicated, I'm sure you'll be able to pick up the language in terms of at least speaking. I know a highschooler who completely learned japanese purely from watching anime all the time... people can be amazing sometimes, though that may be considered being a weeaboo. Not that I have anything against them. 00:20, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Eh?!?! What do you mean by that, Ayet? Jademing 02:02, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh so I'm Luffy? Wonderful! :D xD I see what you mean by there now haha. I shall pass the ''Straw Hat to another person in the future.... And the legacy of the hat will continue! Jademing 02:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I feel like I'm Buggy, seeing the hat goes from one to next and another... - AY - 02:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Change of Signature... Thankyou for your advice. I will get around to asking when I have the time. PhoenixRising101 09:30, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reply about blog suggestion. Well mate, thank you for the advise, I will take heed to it, although I am used to about my blogs being ignored but I too think that it can wait. To until then I guess I will be bussy planning the eleventh part of my prediction. Also just to let you know, for some reason non One Piece related blogs are always more popular (it is not really to my liking but facts are facts). Okay then, see you (virtually) around. [[User:Blackendedsoul|'Blackened D. Soul']] [[User Talk:Blackendedsoul|'Talk']] 10:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Birth Date My birthday is on the 9th of February ;-) PhoenixRising101 06:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Sig I made that dark thing to mimic a sort of a captain's pirate hat with a skull on it and your name, that was the basic idea and why I made the title says that you're a captain. So should I change it? Should I make laboon instead? no probs man i have commented der n for reconfirmation its sept 2nd Vamsisonu 17:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Law's Page We could, but none of the admins are active at this time and it's only a matter of hours until the chapter is released, so by the time one of the admins do lock it it'd be time to properly update it. Ah well, I guess it just means free edits for us haha KuroAshi98 10:51, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Lol, glad to hear it XD. Looks like they have drawn back ... so time to grab a cup of tea, sit back for a few hours, read the new chapter then go join their side. Good Fight PhoenixRising101 11:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC) 07:27, March 8, 2012 (UTC)Yo, AYET !! You and me are so close AYET !! You're in Malaysia and I'm in Indonesia !! >< Uwaa !! So Close !!!